Pequeno Anjo
by Cutie Love
Summary: Quando um corpo de uma garota de 16 anos é encontrado pendurado por uma corda do lado de fora de um prédio a policia é acionada. Raydor e sua equipe tem mais um caso para resolver, mas tudo muda quando Sharon descobre que Rusty conhece a vítima, como se isso não fosse o suficiente , Sharon ainda tem que lhe dar com o seu recente relacionamento amoroso com o Tenente Flynn.


**Pequeno Anjo.**

"_**Quando um corpo de uma garota de 16 anos é encontrado pendurado por uma corda do lado de fora de um prédio a policia é acionada. Raydor e sua equipe tem mais um caso para resolver nas mãos, mas tudo muda quando Sharon descobre que Rusty conhece a vítima, como se isso não fosse o suficiente , Sharon ainda tem que lhe dar com o seu recente relacionamento amoroso com o Tenente Flynn seu colega de trabalho."**_

_**CRIMINAL, DRAMA, ROMANCE. – MAJOR CRIMES. ( Tv Show)**_

_**CLASSIFICAÇÃO: LIVRE**_

**Edifício Life Corp.**

São seis horas da manhã, o sol nasce preguiçoso e seus raios aos poucos começam a iluminar a movimentada Los Angeles. É mais um dia frenético na cidade dos Anjos, enquanto centenas de carros se alinham um atrás do outro; do décimo quinto andar do prédio está o zelador a observar o movimento que parece mais um grande formigueiro humano, _é só mais um dia de trabalho_ pensou ele enquanto se dirigia para sua ronda de limpeza, quando de repente escutou uma voz feminina gritando, o som vinha do final do corredor da sala do departamento de Recursos Humanos, era cedo e os funcionários ainda estavam chegando.

-Senhora, está tudo bem? Perguntou o homem de meia idade com aparência hispânica vestido de macacão de zelador.

-Não! Não está! veja isso! Oh meu Deus! – Respondeu a mulher de olhos azuis profundos e cabelos castanhos com uma expressão de horror no rosto.

O zelador assustado se aproximou olhou para a sala vazia e respondeu.

-Mas não tem nada de errado aqui.

-A mulher ainda apavorada aponta para o lado de fora do edifício: Não é aqui dentro, lá fora..

O zelador olhou para o lado de fora e sentiu seu estomago revirar ao perceber um pequeno corpo pendurado por uma corda, era uma menina, uma adolescente que aparentava ter não mais que dezesseis anos de idade, ela era linda, cabelos loiros, mas seu corpo estava cheio de hematomas e seus olhos estavam abertos assustados como se tivesse congelado, parado no tempo, a cena era de terror, ela estava morta.

**Apartamento Raydor**

Rustyyyyyyy! Cadê meu secador de cabelo? Gritava Raydor apressada para mais um dia de trabalho.

-Rapidinho Sharon eu estou terminando. Respondeu Rusty trancado no banheiro secando o cabelo e se olhando no espelho.

-Pronto! Aqui está!

-Meu Deus! Quem é você e o que fez com meu garoto?

-Nada de especial, só estou testando um novo penteado!

-Novo penteado hein? Qual é o nome dela?

-Nome de quem?

-Da menina que você tá tentando impressionar na Escola!

-Não existe nenhuma menina, Sharon- disse Rusty desconversando com um sorriso amarelo estampado no rosto.

-Vamos?

-Sim, vamos. Repondeu Raydor balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

**Celular toca***

_- Captain? Eu estava pensando aqui, quando my lady vai nos alegrar com sua graciosa presença?_

_-Sim Tenente Provenza, eu já estou a caminho, coloque Andy na linha._

_-Sharon? quero dizer Captain?_

_-Andy me dê um update rápido do caso, só pra adiantar as coisas._

_- Captain, recebemos ás 6:30am uma chamada do edifício da Life Corp, imediatamente viemos pra cá e encontramos pendurado do lado de fora do prédio no décimo quinto andar o corpo de uma young lady aparentando ter não mais que dezesseis anos, estamos coletando evidências e conversando com a funcionária e o zelador que encontraram o corpo._

_-Certo, obrigada e tenente só mais uma coisa: Não deixe vazar para a imprensa, tragédias como essas é um prato cheio para os noticiários e eu não quero que nada atrapalhe o andamento das investigações, controle isso okay?_

_-Sim, Captain._

-Pronto Rusty. Chegamos.

-Boa aula e boa sorte!

-Boa Sorte? Com quê?

-Você sabe.. – Disse Sharon sorrindo.

-Até parece... Respondeu Rusty sem graça.

-Qualquer coisa me liga.

-Eu ligo!

-Diga de novo.

-Eu ligo pra você, Sharon.

-Até mais.

-Até.

**Edifício Life Corp- Crime Scene**

Captain, por aqui- Disse Provenza indicando o caminho.

Sharon deu alguns passos e viu a cena de horror, o corpo da menina estava pendurado por uma corda que parecia de alpinismo; a corda prendia o corpo pela a cintura e os nos pareciam ter sido dados por um profissional, Sharon também notou que a menina possuía muitas feridas de defesas encontradas nos braços, mas só poderia saber mais com o parecer do Dr. Morales.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela a voz de Flynn.

Flynn: Captain, Sanches já acionou o corpo de bombeiros e eles já estão começando os procedimentos de retirada do corpo, uma vez que o lugar que o mesmo se encontra só pode ser retirado por um profissional com equipamentos necessários.

Raydor: Mas isso não vai corromper a nossa cena do crime?

Buzz: Não se preocupe Captain, eu já filmei tudo antes da retirada do corpo, fiz boas tomadas.

Tao: Captain acho melhor você vir comigo para ver o que Sykes e eu encontramos no décimo sexto andar de onde a vítima aparentemente foi atirada.

Esse andar é do Departamento de TI, e esta sala estava vazia para reparos no teto, e veja só o que encontramos: cordas de alpinismo, clipes, resto de fast food, lata de cervejas e mais aqui camisinhas usadas.

Flynn: É.. parece que alguém deu uma festa aqui..

-Sanches: Licença, Captain, o corpo de bombeiros já estão retirando o corpo.

-Raydor: Certo, detetive Sanches certfique-se de que o corpo sofra o menor dano possível para preservamos às provas; quero que acompanhe o serviço do corpo de bombeiros. Sykes e Tao façam o levantamento da identidade da vítima e de pessoas próximas, amigos, pais, parentes.. Buzz quero que filme esse lugar, quero um close detalhado dos objetos encontrados. E Sykes gostaria também que recolhesse as provas biológicas, talvez encontremos DNA nas camisinhas usadas e latas de refrigerante.

-Tenente Provenza e Andy recolham mais informações referentes aos funcionários do prédio, quem tem acesso ao décimo quinto e décimo sexto andar. Quero também o isolamento total da cena do crime até determinamos o que aconteceu aqui.

Provenza: Certo, Captain.

**Departamento Major Crimes. **

**-Laborátorio de Perícia.**

-Dr. Morales: Os hematomas nos braços consistem com ferimentos de defesa, ela foi possivelmente torturada com algum objeto de metal, há hematomas no tronco, alguns ossos quebrados, foi possivelmente amarrada nos braços com a mesma corda que foi pendurada; a marca encontrada nos pulsos condiz com a marca de corda encontrada na região do abdômen.

Outra descoberta: Quando ela foi jogada do prédio amarrada a corda ela já estava morta, apesar dos muitos hematomas no corpo a causa da morte foi asfixia.

-Flynn: Asfixia?

-Dr. Morales: Vê a língua presa entre os dentes? E a cor roxa na região interna dos lábios? Além disso, as marcas na região do pescoço indicam esganadura. É visível que a passagem do ar foi suspensa.

-Raydor: Qual o horário da morte?

-Dr. Morales: Eu diria que ela está morta há nove horas então isso coloca o horário da morte as 21.

-Raydor: Sinais de violência sexual?

-Dr. Morales: Sim, a vítima foi violentada, há muito material biológico no corpo, pude coletar DNA, vamos esperar os resultados, pedi também exames toxicológicos.

-Flynn: Assim podemos comparar com o DNA encontrado nas camisinhas usadas.

Raydor: Obrigada, Dr. Morales.

**Departamento Major Crimes. **

-Provenza: Captain o CEO da Life Corp está aqui e não está nada feliz por termos fechado dois andares da empresa dele.

-Tao: Captain, já temos a identificação da vítima, o nome é Ashley Miller, tem 16 anos, mora a quatro blocos do prédio que foi encontrada morta, frequenta a Escola Católica St. Paul.

Raydor: St. Paul?

-Tao: Sim, porque?

-Raydor: Nada, é só que essa é Escola onde o Rusty estuda.

-Sykes: Encontramos a melhor amiga da vítima a última pessoa com quem foi vista, também achamos os pais da vítima que já haviam notificado o desaparecimento da mesma.

-Sanches: Captain, encontramos o telefone celular da vítima no lixeiro próximo ao prédio, Tao dá uma olhada.

-Raydor: Certo, diga pra ele esperar na minha sala. Buzz prepare a sala de entrevistas, Andy depois venha comigo conversar com os pais, temos uma notificação a fazer.

-CEO Life Corp: Isso é um absurdo! Não pode simplesmente fechar dois andares do prédio da minha empresa! Principalmente o departamento de TI que é essencial para o andamento dos nossos serviços.

-Raydor: Eu entendo perfeitamente Sr. Dunhan, mas acontece que você precisa entender o nosso trabalho, houve um crime nas dependências do seu prédio e eu não tenho interesse em proceder assim mais que um dia, só peço 24 horas e isso é tudo.

- CEO Life Corp: Você tem ideia de quanto dinheiro eu perco em 24 horas de não funcionamento de serviço?! Não! Isso não pode ficar assim.

**Knock Knoc!**

Chefe Taylor abre a porta,

Taylor: Bom dia Captain Raydor.

Raydor: Bom dia, Chefe Taylor.

Deixe me apresentar Chefe Taylor, Departamento Major Crimes.

Você deve ser o Sr. Dunhan CEO da Life Corp. Disse Taylor estendendo a mão.

- CEO Life Corp: Sim, sou eu. Como eu dizia a Captain, não aceito essa interdição no meu prédio!

-Taylor: Acalme-se, porque não vem a minha sala para conversamos pode ir à frente e espere por mim lá, deixe-me trocar algumas palavras com a Captain – Disse Taylor apontando a direção da sala.

-Taylor: Deixe que eu lido com ele Captain, não se preocupe pode continuar com seus afazeres.

-Raydor: Certo.

Sykes apontando para o grande quadro branco com fotos da vítima faz uma observação perspicaz: -Certo, se a vítima já estava morta por que então pendurá-la em uma corda no prédio, quero dizer a maioria dos assassinos tenta esconder o corpo, esse não fez questão.

-Flynn: É porque esse assassinato é diferente, o assassino expõe sua vítima como um troféu.

-Sanchez: Sim. É como se ele quisesse mostrar que a vítima aprendeu uma lição.

-Tao: Parece-me um crime de vingança, bom, de acordo com as mensagens no celular da vítima há mensagens de ameaça da aparentemente melhor amiga, Mandy.

"_É melhor você não contar, se contar você vai pagar caro!"_

"_Sabe de uma coisa a vida é minha e eu o amo, não se preocupe comigo"._

"_Você sempre foi uma invejosa, agora que eu tenho alguém que me ama quer estragar tudo."_

"_Ele foi preso e a culpa é sua por não ficar de bico calado!"_

E a última mensagem, ontem as 14:30, _"Você tinha razão, ele nunca gostou de mim, fui visitá-lo na cadeia e ele nem quis me ver, quero que a nossa amizade volte a ser como antes me encontre em frente ao prédio da Life Corp ás 20:00, para conversamos." Xoxo Mandy._

-Provenza: E eu aposto todas as minhas fichas de que estamos no caminho certo.

-Raydor: Eu posso saber quem chamou os pais da vítima?

Flynn: Não chamamos, ninguém chamou, desculpe Captain não pude conter o vazamento de informações, quando chegamos a cena do crime parece que alguns funcionários já tinha comentado a morte da menina via twitter. Maldita Inclusão digital! Alguém deve ter avisado os pais e eles estão aqui querendo informações.

**Sala de Entrevistas:**

Srª Miller aos prantos: Nãaaaao! Minha filhinha não! Meu Deus!

Sr. Miller amparando a esposa: Eu sabia que havia algo de errado eu sabia! Com lágrimas nos olhos. Quem pode ter feito isso?

Flynn: Estamos nos empenhando arduamente para capturar o suspeito, o restante das informações relevantes ao caso só poderemos discutir com o fim das investigações. Sinto muito. Meus pêsames e condolências.

Raydor: Sr Miller e Srª Miller pedimos que não vazem informações para a imprensa, isso pode prejudicar nossas investigações, eu sinto muitíssimo eu também sou mãe, posso imaginar a dor.

Raydor: Senhor Miller, senhora Miller podem sentar.

Sr. Miller: Porque estamos sentados aqui?

Flynn: É apenas o procedimento padrão da polícia.

-Raydor: Por favor, cooperem conosco, estamos do lado de vocês.

-Flynn: Quando sentiram falta de Ashley?

-Srª Miller: Quando ela não chegou da escola comecei a me preocupar, ela não é de sair muito, mas eu achei que tivesse na casa da melhor amiga dela Amanda e talvez tivesse perdido o horário então as horas passaram, às 21 horas decidi ligar para o celular dela, chamava e ninguém atendia, então liguei para Amanda que para minha surpresa respondeu que não a via desde que se despediram na escola. Aí eu me desesperei!

-Sr. Miller: Liguei para quase todos os amigos dela, ninguém sabia de nada, peguei o carro dei voltas depois fui à polícia registrar o desaparecimento, mas disseram que para se considerado desaparecimento tem que ter no mínino 48 horas. Ninguém dormiu nada.

-Flynn: Sabe se ela tinha inimigos?

-Srª Miller: Inimigos? não que eu saiba, ela era uma menina bem sociável.

Raydor: Onde o Sr. estava no horário das 19 ás 22 horas?

-Sr. Miller: Sobre o que é isso? Eu estava em casa juntamente com minha esposa.

Flynn: Acalme-se Sr.

Buzz: *No ponto eletrônico*: Captain. Sanchez checou, o álibi dos pais é sólido, vizinhos confirmaram a presença deles na casa no horário do crime.

Flynn: Se nos permitem precisamos continuar com nossas investigações.

Tao: Captain posso falar com você pessoalmente?

Raydor: Sim, tenente. Vamos para minha sala.

Tao: De acordo com as mensagens encontradas no Iphone da vítima além das mensagens ameaçadoras da amiga, encontrei uma que a vítima enviou para... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Raydor: Sim, Tenente.

-Tao: Rusty conhecia a vítima?

-Raydor: Porque a pergunta?

Tao: Bem tem uma mensagem que eu imagino que ela enviou pra ele ontem de tardinha as 17:30, já que você mencionou que ela estudava na mesma escola que ele.

-Raydor: O que dizia a mensagem?

-Tao: Nada de mais, só dizia.. _Todo certo para amanhã_? E ele respondeu ás 21:30. _Sim, confirmado._ Ela já estava morta essa hora. Não chegou a ler. E acaba de chegar outra: _Você está doente? Porque não veio para aula? Estou realmente preocupado com você me liga ASAP._

-Raydor com um olhar de desespero no rosto com a voz um pouco trêmula; obrigada tenente.

Tao: Você vai perguntar algo dele, precisamos eliminá-lo como suspeito, não que eu acredite que ele seja.. mas é o nosso procedimento padrão.

Raydor: Não acho que isso será necessário tenente, acho que já entendi o que estava acontecendo entre ele essa garota. Além do mais, Rusty tem um álibi fortíssimo, na hora do crime ele estava assistindo Roda da Fortuna comigo na sala da minha casa.

Raydor entrou na sua sala sentou na cadeira e suspirou fundo e sussurrou.

"_Pobre Rusty, então devia ser por ela essa mudança repentina de penteado?"_

_**Knock knock**_

Buzz: Desculpe-me Captain, chegaram os vídeos da segurança do prédio.

Raydor: Obrigada, Buzz. Estou indo lá.

_**Trrrrr* Celular vibra* SMS**_

_Rusty: " Hey, shar.. esqueceu do nosso almoço!? A Lasanha que fiz tá esfriando!" =D_

_Sharon: Desculpa honey, dia cheio hoje, vou chegar aí mais tarde..jantar tudo bem?_

_**Trrrrr* Celular vibra* SMS**_

_Rusty: Certo, jantar então._

_Sharon: Mal posso esperar pra comer sua deliciosa refeição, Chief Rusty. =D_

Sharon sentiu um aperto no coração, como daria mais uma notícia ruim a ele? Parecia que as tragédias o seguiam, logo agora que tudo estava bem. Que injusto pensou Sharon.

Flynn: Captain, estamos esperando por você.

Raydor: Vamos lá.

Flynn: Está tudo bem, Sharon?

Raydor: Não, não está, mas aqui não é o lugar apropriado pra discutir isso, Andy please.

_***Assistindo o vídeo de Segurança***_

Provenza: Captain, essa são as imagens de segurança da frente do prédio, cobre as entrada e as saídas, se avançarmos para o horário de 21:40- para meia hora depois do assassinato, Por favor, Buzz. É possível notar que apenas três pessoas saíram de lá, três adolescentes dois meninos usando capuz e adivinha quem mais? a melhor amiga da vítima: Mandy.

Sykes: Já identificamos a melhor amiga, Sanchez está trazendo-a pra cá. O nome dela é Amanda Knox é amiga e vizinha de Ashley, e a propósito ela também vem com seu advogado.

Provenza: Parece que alguém tem culpa no cartório.

Raydor: Tenente Provenza por favor, quando a suspeita chegar encaminhe a para a sala juntamente com o seu advogado e acione a Promotora Hobbs, eu vou estar na minha sala me avisem quando todos chegarem. Tenente Sanches já temos a id dos outros dois suspeitos?

-Sanches: Como ele estavam de capuz, Buzz está trabalhando em um modo de aproximar a imagem para que possamos identificar os rostos dos suspeitos, enquanto isso vamos ter esperanças de que a amiga nos dê uma pista de quem são.

Raydor não consegue parar de se preocupar com a notícia terrível que precisa dar a Rusty, ela tira os óculos e apoia a cabeça na mesa, fecha os olhos, perdida em seus pensamentos não observa quando Flynn abre a porta de sua sala, só sente quando ele afaga gentilmente seus lindos cabelos ruivos.

Raydor: Andy?

Flynn: Sharon, você tem me evitado o dia inteiro o que você tem?

Raydor: Oh Andy, me desculpe, é só que eu tenho essa notícia ruim para dar para o Rusty, pobre garoto já sofreu tanto e agora mais essa tragédia na vida dele, não é justo!

Flynn: O que aconteceu?

Raydor: A menina assassinada era amiga de escola do Rusty, acho que ele tinha interesse nela, sabe.. além da amizade, e agora aconteceu isso, eu tenho medo de que ele de novo se sinta deprimido e distante, justamente agora que ele está se recuperando de um trauma aparece outro.

Flynn: Shar, não se preocupe, ele é e mais forte do que você pensa além do mais ele não está mas sozinho, ele tem você. – disse ele tocando-a gentilmente no rosto.

Raydor: Okay nos vemos depois do trabalho então? Disse ela se recompondo e abrindo um sorriso forçado. Sabe que eu odeio fazer isso, mas preciso pedir pra você sair agora, a última coisa que eu quero é que saibam do nosso relacionamento, não quero dar mais motivos pro Provenza pegar no meu pé.

Flynn: As your wish, oh! Captain my Captain. Don't worry! A propósito, eles chegaram, Amanda Knox, DDA Hobbs e o advogado.

Raydor: Já estou indo.. e Andy..

Flynn: O que foi?

Raydor: Desculpe-me, é que isso é tudo muito novo pra mim, e é maravilhoso, eu só..

Flynn: Hey..está tudo bem, conversamos depois – Disse ele interrompendo o discurso com um sorriso.

**Sala de Entrevista**

Advogado Mitchells: Minha cliente deseja cooperar com as investigações no que for possível.

DDA Hobbs: Ótimo, porque eu estou aqui para me certificar que faremos um bom acordo hoje- disse Hobbs sarcasticamente.

Raydor: Amanda Knox, temos provas suficientes que colocam você como principal suspeita na cena do crime, no entanto sabemos que não agiu sozinha e queremos ouvir sua versão da história.

_*Buzz no ponto eletrônico* Captain, Tenente Tao acabou de fazer mais uma descoberta, no facebook de Ashley tem uma mensagem para dois amigos, Joshua Richards e Paul Hrubick que diz: Tudo certo, em frente à Life Corp hoje ás 20:00. Detetive Sanches já conseguiu localizar os suspeitos, daqui alguns minutos os dois já estarão aqui*_

_Raydor olhou para a câmera e balançou a cabeça positivamente._

Advogado Mitchells: Tudo bem Amanda.

Amanda era o oposto de Ashley , era morena com piercings na orelha e unhas pintadas de preto, seu estilo representava bem sua atitude rebelde, ela tinha olhos verdes, era bonita mas em nada princesa, aparentava ter personalidade forte e não parecia muito intimidade por estar sendo acusada de assassinato.

Amanda: Okay, a coisa é o seguinte meu ex-namorado: James, eu o amava muito, acontece que ele tinha problemas com drogas, mas estava mudando, sabe se recuperando..mas pessoas que são viciadas são difíceis de se libertar do vício, semana passada ele teve uma recaída, e para sustentar o vício começou a traficar tbm,eu disse pra ele que se ele tivesse de traficar que fizesse isso longe da minha rua, o que não aconteceu..acabou que Ashley o viu vendendo drogas para nossos amigos da rua.. e ela ficou louca! Me ligou e disse que drogas era errado blá blá que eu devir dar um jeito no meu namorado ou ela acabaria denunciando ele bla blá.. eu disse pra ela me dar um tempo que eu conseguiria convencê-lo a sair dessa eu só pedi uma semana, implorei para que ela não o denunciasse.

Flynn: Você quer dizer a ameaçou?

Advogado Mitchells: Minha cliente é inocente, as mensagens não provam nada, muitos de nós falamos coisas ruins em momentos de raiva.

Raydor: Prossiga Amanda.

Amanda: Como dizia, acontece que ela já o havia denunciado e ele foi preso em flagrante, eu fui visitá-lo e e acabei descobrindo que ele não valia a pena e que Ashley tinha razão quanto a ele, me arrependi mandei a mensagem pra tentar reatar minha amizade com ela, e ficamos de nos encontrar na frente da Life Corp.

Raydor: O que aconteceu naquele dia, Amanda?

Amanda: Nós estávamos conversando quando apareceram esses dois amigos do James.

Flyyn: Você já os conhecia?

Amanda: Sim, mas eu não sabia de que eles estariam lá esperando por nós e nem que fariam aquilo com ela. Como dizia, eles apareceram e ficaram perguntando- Essa é a mina que caguetou o James e o colocou na prisão? Aí eles começaram a mexer com ela, sabe puxar o cabelo, provocar ela.. chamado ela de gostosa essas coisas...eu mandei que paracem com aquilo que eu ia embora, mas aí um deles pegou no braço da Ashley e a levou pra dentro do prédio, ela ficou assustada, relutou, mas ele a ameaço com uma faca, como era a noite ninguém na rua percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Flynn: Como eles tinham acesso ao prédio?

Amanda: O primo de um deles é vigia do prédio e sempre deixava que nós ficássemos na sala vazia do 16º andar, não teve problema, sabe eu queria ajudá-la, mas estava muito assustada.. ela olhou pra mim e balancei a cabeça dizendo que estava tudo bem..que eles só estavam zoando com ela, nunca achei que eles fariam nada grave com ninguém. Aí aconteceu.. eu fiquei horrorizada..eu implorei pela a minha vida, topei fazer sexo com os dois para me salvar..aí eles me soltaram e eu vim correndo pra casa não contei nada pra ninguém porque essa altura já estava com muito medo..

Raydor: E Ashley?

Amanda: Eles a torturaram tanto, eu pedia para pararem..ela desmaiou eu pensei que estava morta..então eles a violentaram..ela acordou e o outro carinha lá entrou em pânico e disse: Essa vadia vai nos denunciar também, temos que matá-la! X9 deve morrer como lição!

Flynn: Certo, digamos que eu finjo que acredito na sua história, quem são os outros dois meninos? Quero nomes? AGORA!

Advogado Mitchells: Minha cliente está disposta a dar os nomes assim que um acordo seja estabelecido.

DDA Hoobs: E aí está a minha deixa...

Raydor: Na verdade, DDA Hobbs – disse Raydor a interrompendo- revelar nomes essa altura não será mais necessário, com as últimas informações que obtivemos já identificamos os suspeitos.

DDA Hobbs: Então eu já não tenho trabalho por aqui... – disse se levantando

Amanda: Hey! Não vá! Eu tenho informações importantes a dar!

DDA Hobbs: Receio que isso não será mais necessário, estou certa Captain?

Raydor: Eu sugiro que we have a break, os suspeitos estão me esperando na outra sala de entrevistas, enquanto isso você Amanda, espere aqui com seu advogado, imagino que tenham muito que conversar.

Andy e DDA Hobbs me acompanhem, por favor.

Raydor: Ainda temos um problema, a publicação no facebook não prova que ela foi a mandante do crime..só que ela combinou de estar com eles naquele lugar..

Hobbs: Eu preciso de algo mais sólido que isso para usar em corte.

Flynn: Talvez os dois idiotas ali dentro podem nos dar o que estamos precisando.

Raydor: Sim, e eu sei exatamente como conseguir isso.

**Break Room 2**

Flynn: Ora, ora o que temos aqui.. o Tico e o Teco.

Sentado de cabeça baixa estava Paul de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, com expressão neutra aparentando uma tranquilidade absurda, ao seu lado havia Paul com uma tendência mais rebelde com expressão fechada no rosto.

Joshua: Tudo o que ela vadia contou é mentira!

Paul: Nós não fizemos nada!

Raydor: Hey! Hey! Slow down! Vamos conversar..

Flynn: Okay, quem dos dois vai dar a versão dos acontecimentos?

Joshua líder natural tomou a palavra.

Joshua: A parada é o seguinte nós estávamos no prédio, mas só estávamos lá nos divertindo sabe, com as garotas..depois nos despedimos e eu não sei mais o que aconteceu.

Flynn: Agora minha vez, sua historinha é furada.. vocês me pouparam trabalho e já se colocaram na cena do crime, além do mais vocês voluntariamente ofereceram seu DNA quando tomaram água no copo que o detetive Sanches gentilmente deu a vocês na chegada, e eu aposto que o DNA bate com o material biológico encontrado no corpo da vítima,.

Raydor: Nós só queremos saber se agiram sozinhos ou tiveram ajuda? Uma vez que Mandy nos contou que vocês a ameaçaram e agiram por conta própria.

Joshua: Por conta própria? Se foi aquela puta que organizou tudo isso? Queria vingança para o namoradinho noiado dela.

Paul: Okay e se nós dermos a prova que vocês precisam para encaixar Mandy como mandante do crime.. o que ganhamos?

Raydor: Bem, é para isso que temos uma DDA conosco.

Joshua: Okay, estamos dispostos a ouvir a proposta.

Hoobs: Vocês são condenados a Murder 2 em regime fechado e condenados por abuso sexual, prisão perpétua em vez de pena de morte, se não, são condenados a tudo isso mais o corredor da morte.

Joshua rapidamente muda de expressão, a palavra morte traz a tona o pânico ao seu rosto, enquanto Paul fita-o inexpressivo e alheio a tudo.

Joshua: I take.

Paul: Que seja...

Joshua: A prova que vocês precisam está no e-mail enviado dela para nós detalhando como ela gostaria que a ação fosse feita, passo a passo, o abuso, a ideia do corpo na corda também foi dela, as cordas de alpinismo pertenciam a mim que pratico o esporte a algum tempo. Tudo foi arquitetado por ela, recebemos a quantia de 16 mil dólares para fazê-lo. Ela queria vingança a todo custo!

Paul: o e-mail é hunter_20989 a senha é alpha2134.

Raydor: Pegou isso Buzz. – olhando para a câmera.

*Ponto eletrônico* Buzz: Yes! Ma'm.

Raydor: Tenente faça as honras..

Flynn: Joshua Richards e Paul Hrubick, vocês estão presos pelo o assassinato de Ashley Miller, "Vocês tem o direito de ficar calado, caso decida falar, tudo o que disser poderá ser usado contra você"

**Case Closed**

Raydor: Bom trabalho pessoal! Hoje resolvemos mais um caso difícil e fizemos boas prisões: duas condenações perpétuas e uma de morte.

Provenza: É devo dar meu braço a torcer, até que esse acordo de hoje veio a calhar.

DDA Hobbs: É para isso que estamos aí. Boa noite a todos e até a próxima.

Sanches, Tao, Sykes: Boa noite.

Provenza: Hey Andy que tal tomar uma cerveja agora?

Flynn: I'm sorry pal, deixa pra próxima preciso ficar aqui mais uns minutos..sabe alguns formulários não preenchidos, sabe que eu sempre deixo essas coisas pra depois e dá nisso.

Provenza: Okay, você que perde, lá no boteco tá cheio de gatinhas... – disse Provenza saindo.

Todos se despedem*

Sala da Raydor:

Flynn: Ainda está preocupada com Rusty?

Raydor: Sim, tenho medo da reação dele...fiquei me segurando o dia todo, não podia discutir o caso com ele antes de terminamos a investigação, Tao me disse que ele já enviou mais mensagens para o celular dela..preocupado..

Flynn: Honey, - Disse a abraçando. Eu sei que é de cortar o coração, mas não tenha medo, ele confia em você, quero dizer vocês passaram por tantas coisas juntos.. você é o porto seguro dele, tenho certeza de que ele não vai ficar chateado com você por não contar antes..pobre garoto, mas ele é forte.

Raydor: Oh Andy, nem sei o que faria sem você..Deus sabe o quanto eu senti falta disso!

Andy: De quê?

Raydor: De ter alguém do meu lado...pra valer.. you know?

Andy: É pra valer Sharon, é pra sempre, disse ele de aproximando de Sharon acariciando o lindo cabelo vermelho colocando uma mecha para trás da orelha, retirando os óculos e fitando os profundos olhos verdes que o hipnotizavam, ele moveu a cabeça lentamente de encontro ao rosto de sua amada e ali depositou um beijo profundo suave, devagar...o beijo durou alguns segundos, mas para Andy eram como horas, beijar Sharon era aquilo: perde-se no tempo.

Sharon moveu a cabeça e o beijou em resposta no mesmo ritmo imposto por ele, lento, devagar e de poucos segundos.

Eles separaram seus lábios e olharam um para o outro, Sharon interrompeu o silêncio.

Sharon: Só isso?

Andy: Sweatheart, você esqueceu onde estamos agora?

Sharon: Oh meu Deus! Você tem razão! Não tinha me tocado,- disse Sharon se recompondo com um sorriso malicioso- Tenente isso é tudo?

Flynn: Não Captain, definitivamente não é...tenho muitos assuntos a discutir a respeito do nosso caso.

Sharon: Nosso caso? Hum? Eu gostei disso. Soa até criminal.. meio proibido contra a lei..

Flynn: Contra a lei? Achei que amasse as regras?

Sharon: E eu amo. Principalmente a regra do amor.

Flynn: E qual seria?

Sharon: Acima de todas as outras regras a do amor é mais importante. Disse Sharon sorrindo.

*_Celular toca SMS*_

_*Sharon, e o jantar?*_

Sharon: É o Rusty, preciso ir disse ela respirando fundo.

Flynn: Okay, eu ligo pra você...

Sharon: Sim, faça isso.

Flynn: Certo eu vou descer primeiro para não levantar suspeitas...certo, vou indo.

Sharon: Andy...

Flynn: O que foi, babe?

Sharon: Antes de ir pode me dar mais um beijo, só que dessa vez quero mais longo.

Flynn: Oh yeah! Captain! My Captain! You are the boss.

**Apartamento Raydor**

Raydor: Rusty? Cheguei. – disse Raydor com o coração apertado porque sabia que tinha que contar ao Rusty sobre o assassinato da sua colega de escola.

Rusty: Eu estou na cozinha.

Raydor: Hum... pelo o cheiro parece delicioso.

Rusty: por favor sente-se.

Raydor: Você anda me acostumando mal...

Rusty: É que antes não existia ninguém pra apreciar minha comida.

Raydor: Eu ainda aposto todas as minhas fichas que será um grande Chief. – disse Raydor com o garfo a caminho da boca.

Rusty: E aí?

*silencioso suspense*

Raydor: Magnífico!

Rusty: Sério? Você só diz essas coisas pra me agradar.

Raydor: Não! Está realmente delicioso, você senhor, é responsável pelo os novos números na minha balança! Disse sorrindo.

_É agora..eu quase esqueci, como eu não gostaria de ser portadora de más notícias. Pensou ela mudando o semblante do rosto de alegria para uma tristeza profunda._

Rusty: Sharon... o que foi? Porque de repente ficou pensativa.

Raydor: Honey, sabe quando eu prometi a você que nunca mais esconderia nada? Preciso contar algo...

Rusty: Minha mãe voltou?

Raydor: Não, não é isso.

Rusty: Oh meu Deus! Você me assusta Shar, por favor me diga.

Raydor: É sobre sua amiga Ashley..

Rusty: Você conhece a Ash? Desculpa Shar se isso é sobre ela eu posso explicar... eu ia contar pra você.. é que tudo é tão novo.. recente ainda não é nada sério, mas eu gosto muito dela.

Raydor: Oh Rusty disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos, eu sinto muito meu amor,ela foi encontrada assassinada hoje de manhã, eu sinto tanto querido, eu não sabia que ela era sua amiga, soube só quando o tenente Tao viu uma mensagem sua no Iphone dela. Desculpe não contar antes, eu não podia discutir o caso até o fim.

Rusty: Oh meu Deus! Eu só posso ser amaldiçoado! Mais uma tragédia? Não! Meu Deus! Não! Sharon, eu não estou me sentindo bem.. será que pode me dar licença disse ele aos prantos correndo para vomitar na pia do banheiro.

_Querido, eu sito tanto disse ela abraçando –o._

Rusty: Quando ela não apareceu hoje na escola, nunca imaginei que seria isso, eu enviei uma mensagem perguntando se ela estava doente. Sabe quando você me perguntou de manhã se tinha uma garota? Era ela Sharon, era ela.. disse Rusty aos prantos. Mas você conseguiu pegar os responsáveis por isso não é Sharon?

Raydor: Sim querido, nós conseguimos.

Rusty: I really liked her, Shar..

Raydor: I know, honey, I know.

Rusty: Sharon, se você não se importa, eu acho que já vou para o meu quarto.

Sharon: Tudo bem querido, qualquer coisa eu estou aqui, eu sempre estarei aqui por você..sabe disso não sabe?

Rusty: Você sempre foi boa pra mim Sharon, obrigado por conseguir colocar os assassinos na cadeia..apesar de que isso não vai trazê-la de volta, mais é um consolo pra mim e eu tenho muito orgulho de você Sharon, você realmente é uma heroína, pra mim sempre será.. agora eu preciso ficar sozinho- disse Rusty tentando conter as lágrimas.

_**Adeus pequeno anjo.. sussurrou Rusty no quarto escuro...**_

_*Nota da Autora: Gente, essa é a primeira fanfic que comecei e terminei então é uma grande coisa pra mim, desculpem qualquer erro, sou nova nessa vida fiction..._

_É lógico que muitas coisas não estão perfeitas se fosse assim eu já estaria mandando meu currículo para o James Duff, portanto relaxem e curtam a licença poética e soltem a imaginação. _

_Sugestões, Comentários, Perguntas são bem vindos, por favor não se reprima._

_Me digam se gostaram e eu continuo nessa vida fazendo outras. Hehehehe! =P_

_See ya!_


End file.
